clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kallie Jo/Archive 2
__TOC__ Thanks, Kallie Thank you for your help on fixing my page. :) I realized that you fixed my playercard image and such. I was having a little trouble with that haha. Im Flames (talk) 00:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Wall of Fame Hi there Kallie. I have created something titled The Wall of Fame. I have created this since May 2013 and you won multiple times in a row on July 2013 and August 2013! Here is a userbox prize I made for you to add it on your userpage. Congratulations! [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 28, 2013 "Postcard" How do you add the "you have a postcard" button to the side of your page? ' Gfallsfan (Skaye) Talk to me! Check out my latest news! ' 16:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the info, Kallie! ' Gfallsfan (Skaye) Talk to me! Check out my latest news! ' 16:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 In-game Images Hey there! I had a graphic question for you, and I wanted to see if you could answer it. I've seen your in-game pictures. I've always had issues with them being clear. How do you get the in-game image so large? Thanks! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 18:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:In-game Images That solved it for me. Thanks! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC)' Rooms Images Hello Kallie. I would like to ask you something...How did you get the English version of a room that has a different language? (Like the Festival of Flight Dance Club you changed it from Spanish to English). Please tell me how. [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] December 3, 2013 Merry Christmas you been very good heres a present you been very naughty. My brain told me too. Im 13 (talk) 01:09, December 5, 2013 (UTC)12/4/13 8:09 PM Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D RE:Bot request Hi Kallie, KallieBot is now flagged as a bot. You can add to it patroller rights if you need to execute tasks that require extra privileges and access, or ask me or another bureaucrat to give it admin rights. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! Three Things Hello I was wondering how do you get those photos of items with transparent backgrounds? My second thing is congrats on becoming an admin! (Sorry if it's late :P) And my last thing is this gift in the next section. - 01:02, December 13, 2013 (UTC) - 01:02, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello Merry christhmas Wooth too (talk) 01:08, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Block Kallie I want you to have highlights in your trial so I'm telling you to give User:ClubPenguinTvFromABC needs a nice long block for vandalism please if evidence is needed go to his contributions thank you for your time Oh my god the legendary Golden Puffle is here 03:05, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays ! FROM CADENCE176761 Proof Here Hi Kallie,well the new version of the rockhopper santa hat was confirmed by the CP team and i have this its was posted in the blog of club penguin you can notice the hat perfectly Pidro8604 (talk) 21:51, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Pin Thanks for letting me know. And also, Have a merry Christmas! Chriskim98 says Merry Christmas! (talk) 16:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Blue~Jay Excuse me but may you tell me if User:Blue~Jay is banned from chat yet? She is obviously a troll but she keeps getting me banned because we know each other in real life. The only reason we keep coming on at the same time is because we are friendly on another wiki, Degrassi Wiki. If you could please just let me know when she is gone, it would be highly appreciated. Thanks! 21:50, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay thank you. I will stay off until he leaves. 21:56, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Kallie, Sorry Kallie Jo,please unban me.My parents will ground me for this.Can you please unban me on my other account The Director of the EPF and VF? Sincerely, Mackenzie Merry Christmas! 17:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D (P.S. I will license the file don't worry :P) [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 Reverting my edits? Dear Kallie Jo, I have noticed that you reverted by edit on one of the pages I just edited. I removed the stub as "Not enough information known, this is all that is known, so this is not a stub, as all information possible is included." I was wondering why you did this, did I do something wrong? Please let me know for future reference. Thanking You, Troy56021. [[User:Troy56021CP]] (talk) 07:20, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Reverting my edits? Thank You, and that is alright. I am removing most stubs, as they are mainly all information known. [[User:Troy56021CP]] (talk) 07:26, December 26, 2013 (UTC) WoF Hi Kallie. I think i've spoken to you a few times, but we've never really gotten to know each other (idk why i'm saying this, probably just to remind my self); so i'm Cp kid (I prefer to be called CK, or you can also call me Penquino), nice to infrmally meet you. I saw that Roger and Shurow were nominated for the WoF, and you said they would both be added to the wall shortly. However, I don't think roger recieved nearly enough votes to be added. In 3 weeks he got 2''' positive votes, and that's enough to get on the ''wall of '''FAME, forever engraved into wiki history? I'd certainly hope not :P I was just stating the problem I saw and figured I'd let someone know. Thanks for your time. ''CK Need help? 22:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Adding two users to the Wall of Fame Hi Kallie, Thanks for this info. I checked the voting system that was given to the WoF, and it seems like there's nothing bad with 2 votes. I mainly used comments from the WoF votes for the description, i'm not sure if they're well-written for the WoF though :P so feel free to replace or change them, of course. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) WOW DUDE REALLY? I COULDN'T HELP IT MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS STUCK IF I COULD TURN IT OFF I WOULD! AND YOU JUST BANNED ME DUDE! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING DON'T WORRY I WON'T BE COMING ONTO CHAT ANYTIME SOON >:| --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 00:40, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Holiday Party 2013 page Hey, Kallie, I just wanted to let you know that the person in the picture probably hacked Rockhopper's Playercard with Cpcheats.co's Rockhopper Hat Adder. I say this because I checked their website and it had the Rockhopper Hat Adder, which also adds Rockhopper's Christmas Jacket, his hat, and his background. It could be a bug, but it could also be a hacker. Space591CP (talk) 05:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Beta Testing Proof What sort of proof must i provide to show that I'm a Beta tester? Also how should i go about it? Thanks, Pignquin (talk) 12:17, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Revenge Of The Penguin Island It's a sled race! It involves mostly the team captains, both team captains will be sled racing three times. But the team captain that loses goes straight to the hurl of shame! No bonfire, no toxic marshmallow just getting hurled away by the other team captain. *Date: January 3rd 2014 *Time: 12:00 PST *Server: Icicle Awesomegamer100 (talk) 12:45, December 31, 2013 (UTC) My page Hi Kallie!My page (User:Deco Souza)Is protected,and i really want to edit it!Could you please unprotect it?Thanks. Deco Souza (talk) 16:13, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Deco,the Legendary (or not) top-hatted penguin! Hello I am new, can you help me edit my user-page? K. Dance (talk) 10:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki Vandalism Hey, Kallie Jo. I've been informed that there has been a lot of vandalism at the new wiki in the past month, especially page blanking from a certain vandal using different IP addresses. Furthermore, some users have evidence that the vandal might be you. However, since you do not seem to me like a user who would do this, I just wanted to check with you first. Here is an example of what the vandal has been doing. I think it is in the best interest of both wikis to keep a friendly relationship with each other, so when things like these come up, it is best to resolve them as quickly as possible, while still being fair. I believe this IP was matched with yours, which traces to the state of Maine in the US. However, the best way to confirm that it is yours would probably be to have an IP check done on your Wikia account. If your IP does not match any of the IPs used to vandalize, your account will be fine and nothing will change. I do apologize for the inconvenience if you are innocent, but, as you can probably understand, it is not an easy situation for the admins at the new wiki or the admins at this wiki to deal with when a user at one wiki is accused of vandalizing another, especially if that user is an admin. If you know anything about this, could you please let me know? Thanks and have a happy New Year. Cheers, -- 08:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thank you for the information you provided. I was hoping that, in order to help your case, you could provide more information on the friend who you believe framed you and who gave you the penguin, Sleddingman, but I can see that you don't remember who that was. I have requested the IP check with Wikia, so I will wait for a response and then go from there depending on what their response is. If you are not the one who vandalized the new wiki, then there is nothing for you to worry about. You will be found innocent should that be the case. :Thanks for your help, :-- 22:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Subject Here Message here. Kallie Get on chat Angrydude35 is spaming and saying bad words Would you block him from chat and wiki Thanks! ~Club ClubPenguinTvFromABC (talk) 07:02, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Blog deletion Kallie Jo, if you are going to delete a blog, ASK me first, I didn't know what in the world was going on! Repeating, ask me if you are going to delete a blog that I created. LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 13:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Swearing Hi Kallie, Thank you for your notice, is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:45, January 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:Personal Info Incident Hi Kallie, Thank you for providing this info. Collecting personal info of other users (or making them reveal it) is against wikia's terms of use. It really looks like 0 berry has actually revealed some info about Jnk in Jan 12 in the main chat as well, and some users that he asked to pm with. Do you perhaps know which users were given the info about Jnk in pm? Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Deleting Hello, I'm Dariel100 or Dariel Pingu on Club Penguin, you deleted my page and I'm ok with it but I just want to say i'm new to Wikia and I have no idea how does this work. Thank you and bye Dariel100 (talk) 17:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on making your 15,000th edit! :D Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 02:47, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You are famous You are a famous penguin dude, I'm Pan V on CP please add me! {|class="wikitable sortable" PanV (talk) 05:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hello Kallie, i cant enter the chat it says ERROR! you dont have access! What do i do? DeadlyTaco (talk) 00:55, January 22, 2014 (UTC)DeadlyTaco RE:"List of stamps" pages for certain minigames Hi Kallie, That's an interesting point, which makes the extra duplicate pages make no sence O.o If it's already listed in List of Stamps and the game's article, then it probably would be unneeded to make a page about it. Feel free to redirect/delete/merge/move this content when you come across these pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:29, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Banned Forever? Did i get banned forever? Thanks for your help! DeadlyTaco (talk) 02:04, January 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Demotion Hi Kallie, Thank you fro this info. It seems like Cap was active in chat the days after his last contributions, so i'll ask him about his activity. Thanks again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Hi Kallie, as you know earlier today, on my 'Fawsit' account, I requested to be a chat moderator on the 27/01/2014, it's still not been confirmed, how long will it take? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Chat_Mod_Calendar Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:37, January 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Common.js Hi Kallie, Thank you for pointing this out. All the imported files are now merged in a single import function. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ''Untitled'' :( ummm...did you block me from editing that page?? I made a mistake there...sorry. Starfire 777 (talk) 00:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :D (no subject) Thank you for confirming. I'm sorry about that! Starfire 777 (talk) 00:39, January 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Red Magnifying Glass icon removed from SWFs Hi Kallie, I was sure it was a problemw ith my own computer O.o Thank you very much for bringing up this topic. I'll be sure to fix it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Fair 2014 Arcade sneak peak Where did you get this? Because it looks kinda fake. Nom Nom Cake (talk) 03:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Minor Editing Thanks for the notice about that. I'll keep the Minor Edit button in my mind for next time. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 02:59, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Why would you undo my edit? Those are not "fake betas." In fact, Gannondorf is a real beta, and jsdodgers3 does not even have hat. Nor does mely04. So I recommend you stop undoing other members edits, because you clearly don't know anything about betas. Thanks Best Penguin on the Wikia Hi Kallie, I always talk to you but I wanted to leave a message on your profile. Thankyou for helping everyone that needs help, your always here for everyone, you are a CM and Patroller but should be promoted to an Admin, you would easily be able to manage the posistion role. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:38, February 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Just reminding you Hi Kallie, Thank you for noticing this. I've added the Januarty 2014 section. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Admins (2) Hi Kallie, Thank you for this information two. I'll talk today with the admins about promoting a new admin and both about what to do about Mixer (as it's been more than 3 weeks). I'll see if i can arrange this in the form of an open admin discussion. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) CONGRATS KALLIE! CONGRATS ON THE ADMIN PROMOTION! :D I knew you could be an admin. Since yo u are an admin, i know that you will become even more helpful and edit more. Again congrats! :D Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 19:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS KALLIE! Dear Kallie, I would like to congratulate you on being promoted to an Admin by Penguin-Pal on the Club Penguin Wiki. I have been wanted you to be promoted to an Admin for a long while, I wasn't expecting this day to come so soon, we we're speaking in chat about this a few hours before the promotion, I am really pleased that it came on the day when many of us were discussing this on the chat. You always are really hard working on the Wiki with your edits. You are kind, caring and are always willing to help with questions, discussions and concers other users are having. I hope you enjoying being an Admin. CONGRATULATIONS! From Callum Fawsitt! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Welcome To The Club! Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :our admins in a nutshell 11:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Thanks Sorry. I forgot .-. ITS OKAY. Ban me. Doesn't matter. Like I said, quitting in a few months soo. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 22:56, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Recommendation Hello Jojo, I am extremely impressed with your knowledge of CP, and I recommend that you should do even better to be like Trainman1405! Anyways, keep up the good work! Pikachu Sensei (talk) 02:05, February 9, 2014 (UTC)CinccinPikaChespin I saw it on TV. I couldn't record it, I don't have a video camera. And also Disney hadn't uploaded it to their website yet. Pokémon TD (talk) 20:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congrats Thanks! My next goal is 3,000 edits! Also, Good Luck on making 20,000ish edits! :D Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 21:28, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks So Much Kallie! Dear Kallie, Thankyou so much for spending a whole hour on helping me be able to add propper music to my profile, I really do appreciate your help, you are too helpful and knowledgable, I don't know what people would do without you, I hope I don't bother you to much because I know a lot of people would become frustated by trying to explain to me for an hour. P.S: Can I just quickly request for the code for the music with the real songs, for future reference? Thanks For Everything! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat I need to tell you something I want to say the real Josh Gad has come to the WIKI SO CELEBRATE!!! I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 02:15, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Josh Gad (talk) 04:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Joshua Gad Hey um people don't believe my real name :( :( :( And my profile has proof that I am real RE:Issue with past chat logs Hi Kallie, Thank you for noticing this. It seems like the December logs (month index of 11) seem to appear after February (month index of 1) and before March (index of 2). Same with the November logs. I'll pad the month numbers with some zeros and it should work then. Thanks again for noticing this issue. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:24, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Nice! Hi Kallie, Nice work with those new real-life books images. Also cool Fair music in your user/talk pages :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:35, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congratulations! Thank you, thank you, lol. And the cookie was delicious Vladimir Jo. :P Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC) HELP WE NEED YOU KALLIE! THERE ARE VANDALS!!! 00:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Invitation to the Party Planning Committee On behalf of Chunky and myself, we think you would be a valuable member of the all new Party Planning Committee. More news on Tuesday. '''What is the Party Planning Committee?' Basically, we make blogs and make parties every month, just for fun. Activities include parties on CP, making blogs, special userboxes, parties on chat and more. WM, Yo. 11:00, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Sketch Hey Kallie! I was wondering if you wanted me to do a sketch of your penguin I've heard I hear I'm good. ~Meep52~ Meep52 (talk) 23:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Banned?! Someone banned me from chat cause I posted a link it was a safe one why did they do that???? PJ Duncan (talk) 04:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC)Jason S. Dolley RE:SWFModify Hi Kallie, I checed it and SWFModify seems to work for me. I remember that you've mentioned that it doesn't show all the shapes in Windows 8. So in case that the site is down and the domain is for sale, perhaps they've decided to stop its development (or, if dumb enough, forgot to renew teir domain). It's still downloadable from other websites, so perhaps a way that could wor is to download a different version for it. It seems like the only existing different versions for it are 1.0.0.1 and 1.0.0.0, though idk if these are actually different. I cannot find any info about the developers that may allow contacing them. P.S. i saw this when googling for SWFModify, maybe it will be useful for some other stuff. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Hi Kallie, I apologize for breaking the 'Chat Rules' on the 17th of February 2014. I was just mad at the users who entered the 'Chat Room', and they were being impolite to Chris, I am sorry for this Kallie and it won't happen again. Kind Regards! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt CAN I BE unbanned on the chat, please? Hello There. I'm Kirli- i mean Professor Prepostera, can you please ban this account. I'm tired of staying banned permanent in this wiki's chat. Thanks! ~ Professor Prepostera (I appeared in the snowy world out of nowhere!) --80px I am the main antagonist of Vandalism! 80px 04:42, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Kallie. Is chat down? I can't seem to get on, it just loads forever and nothing happens. The layout loads, it just seems like it won't connect to the chat server. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 18:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat Ah. Dang DDOSers. Well thanks for the info. TTYL Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 19:06, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :CPCB, Kirlia and I are there, waiting for you guys. It's literally dead :P :Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:18, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Weird. It isn't working for me. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 20:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Problems with logging onto the Chat Room Hi Kallie, During today I have been having a lot of trouble with the chat functioning properly. When I enter the chat it does not load properly or sucessfully. What can I do? Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Subject Here Message here. Yoloka (talk) 19:33, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Kallie Jo stop edit pages! Kallie Jo stop edit pages! Kallie Jo stop edit pages!